


Grass Means Homosexual Love

by SotheBalance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I think you guys understand it's fluff at this point, M/M, Symbolism, cause I'm a softie, grass, grass means homosexual love apparently, if not, its fluff, learn something new everyday, this is however many words of fluff, uh symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalance/pseuds/SotheBalance
Summary: Jongdae has some weird ways of showing his love, but Minseok enjoys it never the less.





	Grass Means Homosexual Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a 200 or so word drabble I just made off the bad and I love it so here it is. Might add to it later!
> 
> ~Dani

Okay look, Minseok was getting to old for his boyfriend’s antics- disappearing off to nowhere and then reappearing with some weird purchase even though they’re  _ idols, goddamnit Jongdae why are you this way? _ Nevertheless, it was a wonder how the hell they were still together (or how they got together to begin with) seeing the two different personalities that the two had. For one, Minseok was the eldest hyung, so he had to be serious some of the times that EXO appeared on television. 

 

Anyway, Kim Minseok would like to know how the  _ hell _ he got into this situation- the situation being walking into his boyfriend’s room who was holding a giant plastic bag filled with- was that grass? What the hell? 

 

Xiumin raised an eyebrow at Chen with an amused smirk that silently asked the younger man to explain what he was doing. 

 

“Ah, h-hyung! You’re back from filming with Suho hyung earlier than I thought you would be! I was just-” Jongdae began, looking at the bag in his hand with a nervous express before flinging it to the ground and kicking it under his bed, letting some of the pulled out grass fall onto the floor. 

 

“Yixing’s going to be mad at you for messing up the room,” Xiumin stated, trying to move further into the room, but was stopped by Chen, who tried to push past him and run out of the door. Unfortunately for Jongdae, he was stopped by Xiumin, who was the named the strongest member in the former EXO-M wrapping his arms around the younger. 

 

“Yah, Kim Jongdae, where are you going without explaining?” Xiumin asked, pushing into the room to sit the both of them on the bed, with Jongdae ending up on his lap. The man in question blushed before looking at his boyfriend. After realizing that his attempts to escape would have been futile- Chen might be strong and have those fantastic abs and legs that he considered his best trait, but he wasn’t Minseok- Jongdae gave his boyfriend a shaky smile before he spoke. 

 

“Grass means homosexual love.”

 

Minseok looked at his boyfriend with a blank stare, confused for a moment before a smile broke out on his face. 

 

“Love you too, Jongdae.” 

 

Jongdae smiled and rested his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. 


End file.
